evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Felkin
Felkin is the half-brother of primary antagonist Drumhort, the leader of the Solta army and an ally in Forever Kingdom. He is often accompanied by a mercenary named Saris. He is introduced as a playable character in the game as he guides Darius and Ruyan in their search for Faeana in the Shrine of Mist. He is often affectionately referred to as Felk. In Evergrace II, the Japanese version of the game, Felk is his actual name. Profile ''Forever Kingdom'' A young man who is the son of the current leader of Solta. For this reason he has animosity toward Morea. He respects his brother Drumhort, but he has an inferiority complex towards him. The Solta army is finally recovered and forces are gathering from the Eve of Disaster that happened one year ago. They need Drumhort, who was referred to as the Hope of Solta. Felk is on a quest to find him and later becomes one of the "Four Swordsmen of Solta." Story ''Forever Kingdom'' Felkin first meets Darius and his friends after they leave the Testing Grounds, and they camp close to the Testing Grounds. Felkin tells them about the Shrine of Mist, as well as the legend of the two princesses, for whom the Shrine was built: the two princesses were selfish that they caused the fall of an entire empire. The Shrine was built to honour those two princesses, though probably out of fear. Faeana is intrigued by this, and she wanders off on her own into the Shrine of Mist after Darius, Ruyan and Felkin fall asleep. The three wake up, only to find Faeana missing. Felkin accompanies them in their search for her. They scale the many levels in the Shrine of Mist, and when they finally reach the upper level, Felkin crosses paths with Darsul. After a battle with several enemies summoned by Darsul, Darius and his friends converse with Felkin, and explain to them that Darsul was the one who cast the Soul Bind on them. They even go so far as to mention that a swordsman with an injured left hand confronted them and overpowered them. Felkin recognises this description, and explains that he and Drumhort are brothers, and he wonders why Drumhort would liaise with Darsul. Disturbed by this news, Felkin asks if Darius and company know where he is. When he finds out that Drumhort and Darsul are on their way to the Dandelion Field, Felkin leaves in search for Drumhort. Darius and company only realise that he is gone when Saris, his assistant, comes into the camp and tells them that he is missing. Faeana wants to join Saris in pursuit of Felkin, but Ruyan declines. Darius and his friends catch up with Felkin and Saris in the Dandelion Field, though Felkin and Saris are disputing among themselves for not being able to find Drumhort, the former blaming the latter for not being able to track him down. While Darius and the rest camp for the night, Felkin reveals that he and Drumhort were born of different mothers, thus making them half-brothers. He also goes further to tell them that he once revered Drumhort for being skilled, and for being better than him ; that he was called the "Hope of Solta", and that one day, he started acting strange. Felkin had tried to counsel him and tell him to become the strong brother he always knew, but Drumhort stopped listening, and one day, he left. Felkin sadly tells them about Drumhort's alliance with Darsul, and naïvely believes that Darsul had tricked Drumhort into joining him. Saris, however, tells him that the two formed a pact because they could benefit each other. Felkin becomes emotional over the revelation, but soon comes to the realisation that his brother had betrayed the Solta army, and resolves to track him down and kill him. Felkin is later seen at the Lake of Dreams, being calmed by Saris, who asks Darius and friends to find the Calming Bell before they leave. When Felkin is calmed down, Darius and friends get on the boat that Saris and Felkin are already on, but Saris pushes Faeana overboard. Within minutes, they are transported to the submerged Shadow Palace. At the entrance of the Shadow Palace, Darius, Ruyan, Faeana, Saris and Felkin witness an apparition of Solca and Karmyla, who are revealed by Saris to be the Twin Princesses for whom the Shrine of Mist was built. Faeana is confident that Solca is alive, but the legend says that they are dead, thus everyone assumes them to be no more than ghosts. Felkin is taken aback by the apparition. Because of Faeana's reaction towards Solca, as well as her ability to open the path to the Shadow Palace, Felkin accuses her of liaising with Darsul, and is just about to attack her when Ruyan gets in the way. Faeana and Ruyan run off in a huff, and Darius and Saris decide to split up. Felkin reunites with Darius and friends right in front of Darsul's throne. Unbeknown to Darius, Ruyan and Faeana, Felkin and Saris were planning a two-pronged attack, where Saris would attack from the side of the throne. Darius evades Saris's attack. Meanwhile, Felkin persuades Drumhort to return to Solta, but his persuasion falls on deaf ears. Darsul and Drumhort teleport themselves out of the Shadow Palace, much to Felkin's dismay. Later that night, Saris reveals, much to Felkin's horror, that he was once hired by Darsul as a bodyguard while he and Drumhort were exploring the Forgotten Valley. The Forgotten Valley houses the Palmira Doll, the most powerful weapon of the Ancient Empire, which gives great power when a human soul is placed within it. Darsul sought out and used the weapon, but it backfired — summoning a legion of Mutants which consumed the villagers alive. The abuse of the Palmira Doll led to the Eve of Disaster. Saris reveals that part of Drumhort's soul has been taken by the Palmira Doll. When asked about Solca, Saris tells them that Solca's soul has been taken by the doll. He goes further to state that at any time, Solca could spiral out of control, and if this were to happen, another tragedy akin to the Eve of Disaster would happen. Felkin asserts that he should join the party because he needs to search for Drumhort, but Darius dismisses him. Saris takes leave, dragging Felkin along with him. Personality Felkin is depicted as a hot-tempered, flamboyant 20-year-old, yelling at people over speculations and situations. He yells at Saris for not being able to find Drumhort; he yells at him once more for revealing that Drumhort willfully betrayed the Solta Army, and he yells at Faeana when he suspects that she is in cahoots with the enemy. Felkin is extremely loyal to the Solta Army, and values this loyalty over his family relations. He is quite naïve, believing that his half-brother Drumhort could be tricked into fighting alongside Darsul. Felkin is also very vengeful, to the point of vowing to find Drumhort and kill him. Ruyan explains that he does this in sadness, that "he's worried and loves his brother." Fighting Style As an ally, Felkin's weapons, abilities and accessories cannot be changed. He wields two daggers in battle, inflicting damage to enemies from a close range. He possesses a Lightning-based Palmira attack. Having said this, it is necessary to equip Darius with a Fire-based accessory and Ruyan with an Ice-based accessory in order to open the door deep in the Mist Hall and enable the story to progress. As a temporary replacement to Faeana, Felkin's special attack is the PA Absorb Attack, similar to Faeana's: whenever he attacks, the Palmira Action points he gains is shared with all three party members. However, in practice, he hardly ever attacks, unless the remaining party members' guard is broken or there are too many enemies in the field. Category:Forever Kingdom characters